Breaking the News
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Soma has become the Dark Lord. There are lots of these stories. No one ever wonders how Mina reacts? Well, here's my answer.


Breaking News

I yawned as I walked down the familiar ally way on my way back to the shrine. The chilly wind beat against my skin. It made my skin crawl like bugs on wood. I sighed. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on what. I went up to the familiar house that went back to the shrine. For some reason it seemed foreign, like I didn't know or want to be there. I opened the door and went in.

Now I knew something was wrong. I knew that from the sad expression on Yoko's face. I thought she was working on stopping that cult thing. Then something else hit me. Where's Soma? Something deep inside me told me I didn't want to know the answer.

"Yoko," I said. "Where's Soma?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know the answer.

"Why don't you sit down?" Yoko asked hesitantly.

I pretended to look confused. I knew Soma had become the Dark Lord. But I needed to hear it out loud, from anyone but me. So, I sat right across from her, looking right into her eyes. They were sad. I could only imagine what mine must look like. Angry, sad, mourning. Lord knows what else.

"Well," Yoko started again. "Soma has become the Dark Lord." Yoko practically chocked it out, as if she couldn't believe it herself.

I finally let the tears I'd been holding out. It was true. That feeling I'd had for the past week and a half. He was gone. Some part of me left to.

"Mina?" Yoko started, her voice filled with worry. I ignored her and started to leave. She didn't question or try to stop me. I needed to be alone. I went about 5 blocks out into a forest that was near the shrine. I broke into a run. The forest trees brushed up against me and when I couldn't run anymore, I fell on the ground. The trees were giants around me. The bushes seemed foreign like everything else. It all seemed unreal. Like it wasn't really there.

But it was, this wasn't a dream I could pop out of. Not a figment of my imagination. This was life. It was unreal, but real at the same time. Part of me thought this was a dream. The part I wanted to believe.

The world started to become dizzy. The trees started to spin and I finally passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I headed back the direction I came until I was out of the woods. I didn't know how long I was out there, nor did I really care. I wasn't ready to go home yet. Too many painful memories, so I headed out towards the next best place: the mall. I rarely ever went there. I sprinted to the mall. When I got there I ripped the door open and went it, ignoring the stares I got.

I wandered around for a little. I probably smelled like the forest but I really didn't care. The food court was empty. Except for 5 or 6 people. I sat quietly, looking down. It was notably quite. It wasn't lunch time or anything.

I looked up to see a guy coming right at me. He looked like an American tourist. He slowly sat down.

To be honest, I was lonely. Had it been any other day I would have been creped out. But today, I welcomed the company, even though I didn't know anything about him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said. I didn't know why he was talking casually. "You look lonely," he continued.

"I am," I said.

"What's your name?" he asked. What was with this guy?

"Mina," I answered. "And you are?"

"Rafael," he said. Rafael had brown hair that went in front of his eyes ever slightly. He had lightly tanned skin and brown eyes.

I sighed. Since we were talking. "Where are you from?"

"New York, I live in the city for the winters and during the summer I head back to my hometown up north. Clayton, NY," he said. We talked for a little while. It amazed me that minutes ago he was a complete stranger and now we were talking like old friends.

I told him a little about me. My work at the shrine mostly. I even told him a little about Soma.

"What time is it," I said, realizing that someone at home must be wondering about me.

Rafael looked at his watch. "7:00."

"I have to go," I said getting up.

Rafael looked at me. "Are you busy this weekend?"

I hesitated. Normally, on weekends I would be with Soma. But, I guess that's not normal anymore.

"No."

* * *

**Yup, that's that. I know a little corny but what do I care? A) I wrote this like 2 years ago. Ok, it's old. I'm just typing it up now cos I can. B) I think Rafael is a cool guy. Lolz. **


End file.
